


As You Grow, I Wither

by SincerelyBel



Series: Burned [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bullying, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, References to Depression, Tsuna Suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Why rock the boat when you're already drowning?





	As You Grow, I Wither

It’s just another day of middle school. I move through the hallway as quickly as I dare, scooting around people that clog up the halls. I try not to trip as I wade through the sea of bodies. I keep my head down and my eyes to the floor, not daring to look at the other students. Even though I try so hard not to be noticed, their eyes still wander to me.

Their voices are muffled, as if they’re speaking through the cotton in my head. Even so, I can’t help but catch their words.

_“There goes Dame-Tsuna! Geez, can’t he do anything right?”_

_“Don’t you know? He’s famous for that!”_

_“Ugh, what a loser.”_

_“I swear, people like him should just disappear!”_

They all think their words don’t reach me, they think I don’t hear what they say. I hear every word, but I don’t say a thing. Or rather, I can’t. Whenever I try, my mouth runs dry and the words clog up in my throat. My brain fumbles the words I want to say, and what comes out is mangled on a stuttering voice. So, defeated by my own body’s betrayal, I bite my cheek, and keep on walking.

After all, why should I rock the boat when I’m already drowning?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at @mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur on Tumblr.


End file.
